


Myself

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Little bit of angst, Reade is Gender Neutral, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Minn-Erva admits that she feels like she can only be herself around you.
Relationships: Minn-Erva (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243





	Myself

Minn-Erva didn’t let just anyone see the real her. She was constantly hiding things from those around her, but there was one person that she could just be herself. You.

You were the one constant in her life that just felt right, that made sense. She had met you by chance and had been standoffish at first, but that hadn’t deterred you one bit. You came to her day after day bringing things to make her life easier and slowly she let you in. Now the two of you lived together and you were one of the few people to see the real her.

One night as the two of you were lying in bed, snuggled together under the covers Minn-Erva said softly, “I can only be myself around you.”

Your eyes locked with hers and you brushed some of her hair out of her face. “I know,” you said back. You didn’t know where this was coming from, but you knew that you needed to comfort her. “And I love the real you, every single piece.” You kissed her lips softly, letting your emotions be poured into that one kiss, and then said, “You’ve etched your name on my heart, Minn and I’m never going to let you go.”

She rested her forehead against yours and held you a little tighter. “Thank you for being there for me,” her fingers fisted into your nightshirt. “Coming home to you and knowing you’ll be here for me makes each day easier.”

You tucked her head under yours and you said, “Get some sleep, we’ll do something special tomorrow, just the two of us.” She liked the sound of that. It had been some time since the two of you had had a day together, and she was already imagining all the things she wanted to do.


End file.
